iBreak up with Sam Original version
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Sam told Freddie about the truth in their relationship, and leads to Freddie getting angry. But the moment he came back to Carly, He finds her crying. Is this the return of a love long forgotten? Creddie. Original version of the Rated-M story.


**So far I haven't recovered from iOMG (to make it even worse, that 5-episode Seddie arc *ARGH*), and it's been awhile when I last wrote an iCarly fanfic. This one I wrote is inspired by the season 3 finale of The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**On a personal note: no anti-Creddie remarks when reviewing.  
><strong>

**I don't own iCarly. If I did, I'd be happy to make Creddie endgame.**

Sam was worried for a long time. She knows that Carly is not faking being happy, and she senses that deep inside, she's hurting. Carly's hurting inside because Sam took her one true love away.

Freddie.

She felt really happy these times, but she had her own reason for doing so: She still loves Spencer. The reason she only loves Freddie was because she still loves Spencer, afraid that if she loved him, Spencer might not love her back.

Freddie then entered and said, "Hey sweet heart."

He noticed Sam was in a worried look.

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm not."

"Let me do something to cheer you up. Anything."

"I don't need your help."

"Why?"

"I'm just worried."

"Why are you worried?"

"I know you don't love me. You still love Carly."

"What made you say that?"

"I can see in her eyes that deep inside, she's sad. So sad. She is crying on the inside because I took you away from her before she can make her move."

Freddie was in utter silence on what he heard. He thought that way back when he was still injured, Carly was just faking her affection and love for him. He only knew that She still loved him despite the fact that he gently refused her.

"What have I done…"

Sam knew Freddie's memory of that night went back at him. And it hits him hard. Sam-hard.

"I'm sorry Freddie, but I have to say it now… remember when I told you about the Bacon metaphor?"

"Yes?"

"I did it so you can't love her. I wanted you all along. But I had my reason. I still love Spencer, but I chose to love you because I was afraid that if I said that I love him, he might not love me back. That explains the paint stains and my attempt to do art back in the mental hospital. I'm sorry Freddie, if I had to do it."

After a long silence, Freddie's anger bursted out of him.

Freddie screamed out of anger, threw a fit, went on a tantrum, and broke everything he can see. Including the frame of him and Sam.

After a long angry breakout, Freddie ended up crying. He wished he can just die right now.

Sam approached him and said, "I'm sorry Freddie. Please… I didn't mean to"

He was still angry and grabbed her by the collar of her low-cut shirt and shouted, "DAMMIT SAM! YOU USED ME FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSE! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR IT! YOU… MAKE ME SICK!"

Sam was now crying at Freddie's shout. "I... I really didn't mean to!"

"STOP IT SAM! I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTACKS ON ME! STOP TELLING ME THAT YOUR SORRY. CAUSE I'M NOT!"

He lets go of Sam, and she tries to embrace him but he rudely shrugged it off.

"Freddie-"

"I'll never forgive you. I never will. We're through. And oh yeah, I finally got my revenge for years of torturing me for your own amusement. Good day, Sam." Then he left and slammed the door shut.

After Freddie left, Sam cried so hard, for the first time, she knew so hard that what bad stuff she done in the past, comes back to her REAL HARD.

Outside Sam's house, He cried, shouted, and kicked the bucket hard. He never knew he'd go this far to be hurt.

He finally made it back to the Shay's residence. Now with his conscience clear, he asked Spencer if he can come in.

"Freddie, you're just in time. Carly locked herself in her room please, come in."

"Thanks Spencer. By the way did I forgot to tell you-"

"That Sam was in love with me and her loving you was the only way to forget me?"

"How did you know?"

"She called me. She said that she loves me and I accepted her reasons. She also told me if you'll ever come here, she's asking an apology."

"I'll never accept her apology. She deserved to be hurt."

"I see. Ok, go to Carly now. Please."

Freddie then took the stairs to get to her room. He knocked on the door and got no response. However, he can hear her cry.

"Carly?"

He then realized that the door was not locked and went in. He noticed the room was dark, and everything was a bit silent.

"Carly…"

"Just leave me alone."

"I came back for you."

"No. Sam needs you. Go, be happy, and stay with her. I hope you'll be together."

"I broke up with Sam."

He embraced Carly and she was still in tears. "Why did you break up with Sam?"

"She was just using me. She loves Spencer, but she loved me because she doesn't want to be rejected by him."

She then faced him and asked him, "So what did you do?"

"I took revenge. Sometimes the best punishments can teach a lesson or two."

She hugged him and said, "You shouldn't have done that. But still, I'm glad you're back with me."

Freddie and Carly hugged each other tightly and ended up in her bed.

"I love you Carly. And I still do. I was just stupid to break up with you that day."

"I love you too Freddie. I want you."

"Now?"

"Now and Forever."

The two shared kisses as Carly and Freddie's hearts beat in unison. Both of them had never been happier to be back together in their arms.

After all, their love was not bacon.

**So yeah. I hope that Creddie will return in the end of that 5-episode arc. I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh, and 10 points to anyone who can guess where I got the Secret Life season finale reference from! :) **


End file.
